Legend of Zelda : MONSTER TAMERS
by khalia602
Summary: 1)This is a fiction biased on that all the people trapped in the master sword are set free as monsters. 2)Yes, all the people are a reflection into their soul and the fact they're battling monsters IS Sword Art Online, Digimon and Pokémon. 3)I will actually work on this one...even though since it's (game came out when) time lined I'll have to do research so it makes some sense...


There was a loud, explosion shattering many ears as it passed throughout the worlds. And the sound of souls fleeing in terror from their home of captivity...wasn't the worst of it.

Monsters, everywhere the eye could see in all the empty valleys and hills and mountains new monster's kept their ground. This normally wouldn't have been a problem except that a ten foot tall Cactus standing on it's hind legs sauntered around Skyloft's _busier_ street. It was followed by smaller albeit _cuter_ little frogs with cabbages growing on their backs waddling around and growling at passers-by. Everyone froze as one lone figure strode in front of it, his green cap blowing slightly in the wind.

"Halt" The command was neither low nor loud, yet reached everyone's ears. It stopped and blinked before going down on all fours and poked him. He lifted a hand and touched an unsheathed part of the creature rubbing it's head as it's large boxing gloved hands rested at his feet. He looked around at the people shivering in fear "It is not dangerous" it was a statement not a mere observation.

"Huff...You smell like the' little one?" It observed "But you don't hurt us!" It's voice was that of a child's yet loud and booming.

Loud enough for everyone to hear he asked "Who is this little one? Is he why you came here?" It visually tensed and shivered, whimpering like the child it was, allowing many people to rest at ease. This was no threat.

" He hurt me friend's! He say we leave or he hurt us! He mean! He mean, HE MEAN!" It was having a tantrum. That worsened the situation. Others who had joined the man raised their swords albeit from a safe distance. He put up a hand to them and approached the child then did the oddest thing. He began to mimic it. It paused, he paused and then did something which shocked most of the spectators. It laughed.

"These are nothing but little children! The person took their home away must be punished!" He told the others "I'll need a means of helping them, can anyone here offer a hand?" everyone grudgingly. A few days later a child's cry broke out. The crowd and the odd man hurried then stopped in their tracks. A small boy was riding a five foot tall frog which had a bloomed flower on it's back. The toad croaking out the oddest of words "This is just like when I used to ride mommy!" Suddenly it stopped and the boy hopped up and down impatiently as a large, round tear fell from it's eyes "I m-miss Daddy!" it shrieked " I want my m-mommy!" It cried loudly with hiccup choked sobs as the small boy brought over his terrified mother.

"This is my mommy! She'll play with you! Until Link get's your mommy back!" Suddenly there was croaking all around and then a big hush as the large cactus stepped in front.

"Y-you'll get our m-mommies and d-d-daddies Mr. Link ?" It choked back a sob and then all around the cute little frogs burst into tears. It was too much.

"Of _course _I will!" Link huffed " But why did they do this to you?"

"H-He said that our mommies and daddies were gonna work for him! And if they don't something bad would happen to us!" He cried "t-then he throws us all out when our mommies aren't looking and say's he has us in the dungeon like H..._him_!"

"So wait! He's lying to your parents, throws you young children out to fend for yourselves and has a poor soul locked away!?" He nearly raised his voice at the last part. " Who is this guy?"

"ME!" A tall figure upon a tall, red and shiny dragon appeared behind it were two similar looking dragons yet less shiny or beautiful.

"And the parent's are getting _dysfunctional_." He sneered "Kill them!...Kill them!...Demise! Obey!" The dragon roared in pain as a sleek black collar around it's neck began to steam.

"F-fine...hiss...my _lord_" It stepped forward, it's clawed feet still burning into it's hand causing blood to pour down to the ground...a quite visible look of pain crisscrossing it's features.

It hissed at link, he unfazed drew an elegant sword. The battle was on.


End file.
